Asuntos vergonzosos
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Todo por unas malditas palabras en un momento equivocado y con la presencia equivocada.
**Asuntos vergonzosos**

 **Todo por unas malditas palabras en un momento equivocado y con la presencia equivocada.**

Golpearían a Milo a Kanon y a DM, por andar hablando de cosas nada apropiadas y peor aun con un niño, que para su mala suerte demasiado curioso y atento a los temas de adultos.

Me dicen el porque estoy aquí? – Pidió Afrodita que veía con curiosidad a los dorados de cáncer, géminis y escorpio apresados por Aioria, Saga y Aioros respectivamente –

Porque a los muy idiotas! – Camus señalo con furia contenida a los tres apresados – se fueron de boca frente a Kiki – expreso – trió de tarados, descerebrados, bestias, animales, ignorantes de mier…- Shura tapo la boca del francés al saber que Camus no se detendría –

Ya heladera, ya…- trato de calmarlo – que los pobres no tienen la culpa de ser unos pobres inútiles, retardados, ignorantes…una simple basura –

Shura! – Reprendió el castaño Aioros – es suficiente – cerro lo ojos y dejo salir un suspiro –

Ya con eso, solo déjenme cabo mi hueco y me tiro de cabeza – irónico expreso el bicho azul –

Cállate que bien mereces eso, Milo – Mu estaba siendo sostenido por el rubio de virgo, pues el peli lila hace rato que ya se lanzaba sobre los tres –

Que paso?! – insistió Afro, al saberse ignorado –

Destruyeron la inocencia de mi Kiki! – chillo Mu una vez más tratando de soltarse –

Sigo sin entender – suspiro el peli celeste – no me sorprende que estos deficientes mentales hayan hecho una de sus acostumbradas idioteces – Milo lo miro con los ojos aguados, DM le hizo una seña obscena y Kanon le miro mal – pero que fue lo que hizo que Olaf y Dolly se pusieran así? –

Veras fresita…- el sueco le mostro una rosa blanca a Saga – todo empezó así…-

***F***

Camus y Mu se encontraban reunidos en Aries, pues este último le había pedido ayuda al francés con la traducción de uno de los escritos antiguos que por encargo de Shion este había ido a recuperar.

Jamás había visto a alguien tan concentrado, bueno solo Milo cuando lee el Kama Sutra – la voz burlona de DM rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar y de la misma manera la concentración de Aries y Acuario – ah! Marica, no me pellizques – se quejo el Italiano al ser agredido por el bicho azul en el brazo –

Se puede saber que hacen? - Mu les dirigió una mirada de: lárguense por las buenas –

Aquí Milo viene a buscar a su Cubo – Kanon que se había mantenido callado y riendo por lo bajo expreso – estaba hecho una fiera, porque estaba aquí contigo…- agrego burlón –

Eso es mentira! – Las mejillas de Milo se tiñeron de carmín – además tu sugeriste venir a joder un rato – acuso –

Se largan – Camus quito el pergamino de su regazo –

Uy! qué carácter – DM sonrió de lado – Milo es por falta de sexo, no me digas que estas en abstinencia? – le miro con una sonrisa burlona –

Eso es mentira!, Camus y yo…- la temperatura comenzó a descender, haciendo que Milo se detuviera a pensar en lo que diría –

Cierren el pico y lárguense! – advirtió el francés –

Milo, Kanon, DM se pueden marchar…si no tienen que hacer, vayan y tírense de un barranco y luego me dicen si la fuerza de gravedad funciona bien – los invito a retirase el peli lila –

Jajaja que gracioso – Kanon sonrío ampliamente lo que hizo que Mu y Camus se pusieran en guardia, el gemelo era uno de los con quien debían evitar meterse –

Y dime Mu, para cuando está el hermanito de Kiki, porque te escucho mucho en virgo o practican el Kama Sutra – los ojos de Mu se abrieron de par en par para burla de Kanon –

Un hermanito para mí?…Kama…que? – todos voltearon en dirección de esa vocecita y más al recién caer en cuenta que el niño los miraba con sumo interés mientras comía una galletita –

***F***

Después de eso Mu y Camus salieron tras DM, Kanon y Milo que fueron retenidos por Aioria, Aioros y Shura, que ocupo el lugar de peli azul para que este narrara los hechos sin problemas, – término de relatar Saga –

Jajajaja… que ganas de molestar el día, chicos…- Afro negó – ahora entiendo…- asintió sin dejar de sonreír al imaginar lo narrado – pero sigo sin entender para que me llamaron? – cuestiono y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a los demás –

Queremos que uses tu laberinto de rosas – respondió Aldebarán que había ido en busca de los dos mayores –

Y eso, parque? – cuestiono nuevamente, sin entender el plan –

Encerraremos a DM, Kanon y Milo con Kiki así le explican el tema – Shion, hablo sin inmutarse dejando en Shock a Mu –

Pe…pero…ma…maestro…me lo traumaran! – el en si pálido color de Mu, se hizo en tono gasparin –

No, Docko se va encargar de que le expliquen de una manera adecuada al niño – sonrió. Mala señal, muy mala señal para los involucrados. Shion no sonreía de esa manera, si no era porque algo malo les pasaría – Dite…- el peli celeste asintió, ya entendía el plan. Era momento de escarmentar a ese par –

***M***

Pero…una abeja no extrae el polen de una flor? La col tiene néctar? Y la cigüeña porque viene de parís? Y porque…? – DM estaba a punto de arriesgarse a ser desgarrado por las rosas demoniacas de Dite con tal de no seguir escuchando a ese mocoso, llevaban alrededor de una hora aproximadamente hablando de "abejas, flores y coles" que tan difícil era decirle a ese niño la verdad? Al final se iba a enterar– y que tiene que ver Shaka?, si mi maestro dice que…- y seguía hablando…estaba decidido DM cometería suicidio –

Ya! – Milo hizo que un aburrido Kanon y suicida DM, lo miraran mal después de ese grito desquiciado – cierra el pico! – gruño, haciendo que los ojos del pequeño se aguaran –

Genial, ahora a soportar su llanto – bufo Kanon –

Cállenlo! – Milo se arrancaba los pelos de la desesperación y nada que ese engendro de Aries parecía quererse callar–

***M***

Y aprendieron su lección? – Shion oculto una sonrisa al ver el semblante desencajado de los peli azules –

Si, nunca hables de sexo frente a un niño – dijeron al unísono – y menos si es uno tan mimado como el de Aries – un escalofrió los recorrió de manera colectiva, al recordar lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser el lindo pelirrojo –

Cuidado con lo que dicen! – Les advirtió Mu, que venía llegando junto a los de bronce – Kiki no es mimado. Además tengan en cuenta que los niños de bronce están aquí – se cruzó de brazos, aún mantenía su enojo con ese trio de insolentes –

Y? apuesto que esos mocosos saben más que Shaka, Milo, Kanon y yo, juntos – expreso DM, haciendo que Mu y Shion abrieran sus ojos al ver la reacción de los menores –

Son los tiempos…- expreso Seiya, carraspeando –

Y yo los dejo con Kiki! – Mu no cabía en su asombro, vaya que había sido ingenuo al creer que eso niños eran inocente –

***M***

Que paso? – Shaka, miraba con cierta curiosidad al peli lila que había llegado todo rojo a su templo –

Nada – suspiro y trato de evitar recordar el tema que lo tenía tan avergonzado –

Y bien…? – el rubio le sirvió una taza de té –

Los idiotas, le dijeron que tendría un hermanito – respondió Mu en un resoplido –

Ya…- Shaka sabía que había algo más –

Y que, tú eres la abeja y yo soy la col…y que cuando llamábamos a la cigüeña, y que esperaba que no demorara mucho- murmuro bajito, sonrojándose a más no poder. Juraba que mataría a Kanon por decirle eso a su niño –

Que? – el rubio se había perdido cuando lo llamaron abeja –

Kanon te envía esto…- tratando de desviar el tema, el de ojos verdes le tendió un sobre –

***M***

Que decía? – DM, pregunto interesado en el contenido de la carta que Kanon le dio a Mu para Shaka –

Que abriera bien a la col y picara fuerte – respondió riendo –

No jodas…jajajajaja…-

Como me hubiese gustado ver su cara jajajaja –


End file.
